


Kurz vor Mitternacht

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boernes POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne möchte Thiel mit einem Kuchen überraschen.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Kurz vor Mitternacht

**Author's Note:**

> Der heutige Tag bedeutet mir was: Vor fünf Jahren habe ich mich in den Münsteraner Tatort verliebt.

Im ersten Moment spielte Boerne mit dem Gedanken, sich rasch umzudrehen und wieder davon zu schleichen. Ja, vermutlich wäre das das Beste.  
Er könnte ja einfach morgen im Laufe des Tages Thiel in seinem Büro einen kurzen Besuch abstatten und ihm da das kleine Geschenk überreichen, statt es jetzt wie geplant als Überraschung in Thiels Küche abzustellen.  
So besonders originell war das, was er für Thiel hatte, ja ohnehin nicht. Einen Schokoladenkuchen hatte er für Thiel gebacken, weil ihm danach gewesen war, Thiel eine winzige Freude zu machen, und weil Thiel diesen schlichten Kuchen eben mochte.  
Thiel ging zwar manchmal spät ins Bett, dennoch hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er um diese Uhrzeit bereits schlafen würde, einen aktuellen Mordfall in Münster, der ihm vom Schlafen abhalten könnte, gab es nicht. Er selbst hatte sich nur deshalb noch nicht in Morpheus' Arme sinken lassen, weil er erst nach Feierabend mit dem Backen begonnen hatte.  
Tja, Thiel war auch noch wach, wie er ja _deutlich_ hören und auch sehen konnte, in seinem Wohnzimmer brannte die alte hässliche Lampe und erhellte leicht den Flur.  
Ziemlich schnell kamen ihm arge Zweifel. Wäre es wirklich das Beste, wieder zu verschwinden, so zu tun, als hätte es diese Situation hier nie gegeben, als hätte er nicht das gehört, was er nun einmal hörte? Einfach so tun, als wüsste er von nichts? Wäre es nicht unglaublich schäbig, jetzt einfach zu gehen? Natürlich wäre es das, und er würde sich das doch niemals verzeihen. Aber wenn er sich dafür entscheiden würde zu bleiben, wie würde es dann weiter gehen? Was sollte er nur machen?  
Na wunderbar. Hier stand er nun also dämlich herum, in Thiels unaufgeräumtem Flur, in der rechten Hand den Kuchen, und er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was er tun sollte. 

Mit einem brüllenden Thiel konnte er umgehen, und mit einem Thiel, der genervt von ihm war, mit Thiel, der ihm allerlei Gemeinheiten an den Kopf warf, mit Thiel, der meistens keinen Wert auf seine Anwesenheit legte, mit einem Thiel, der seine Hilfe oftmals nicht richtig zu schätzen wusste, mit einem Thiel, der kaum einmal mehr als zwei Sätze am Stück sprach und dem man oft jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen musste.  
Er konnte mit einem Thiel umgehen, der sich seit Nadeshdas Tod gerne einigelte und noch viel stacheliger als vorher geworden war. All das ging, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war, mit alldem kam er klar, auch damit, dass Thiel seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

Aber ein weinender Thiel überforderte ihn.

Auf der Arbeit wusste er stets, was zu tun war, was richtig war, er wusste, welcher Schritt oder Schnitt als nächster nötig war, jeder einzelne winzige Handgriff, jede Anweisung, jede Begutachtung, alles beherrschte er im Schlaf.  
Ja, auf der Arbeit hatte er alles im Griff, immer. Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne, Koryphäe der Rechtsmedizin.  
Und jetzt stand er hier in Thiels unaufgeräumtem Flur, mit dem Schokoladenkuchen in der Hand, und fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos.

Still. Plötzlich wurde es ganz still. Fast. Irgendwo tickte eine Uhr. Wahrscheinlich das vergilbte Ding in der Küche, die Uhr im Wohnzimmer war vor mehreren Wochen, vielleicht war es auch länger her, stehengeblieben. Erdrückend und beinahe unheimlich war diese Stille, nachdem Thiel davor so laut gewesen war.

Und jetzt?

Natürlich hatte er eine Heidenangst, und sein Herz raste, als er sich endlich durchrang und in Thiels Richtung lief. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen.

Thiel saß auf der Couch, nach vorne gebeugt, den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben. Vor ihm standen zwei leere Flaschen Bier. Der Fernseher war an, aber ohne Ton.

„Herr Thiel?“

„Boerne?“ Thiels Kopf schnellte in einer Sekunde nach oben. „Was machen _Sie_ denn hier?“

„Ich ... habe Ihnen einen Kuchen gebacken.“ Das Reden fiel ihm schwer, irgendwas schnürte ihm den Hals zu.

Thiel, dessen Augen unübersehbar gerötet waren, starrte bestimmt eine halbe Minute zu seiner Hand. Dann nickte er. „Danke, das ist nett von Ihnen.“

Wie bitte? Thiel bedankte sich einfach nur freundlich? Mehr kam nicht? Kein Nachfragen, weshalb er einfach so rein gekommen war und keine Drohung, ihm sämtliche Schlüssel für die Wohnung abzunehmen? Ganz offensichtlich ging es Thiel wirklich extrem schlecht.

Thiel räusperte sich. „Sie können den Kuchen auf den Tisch stellen.“

„In Ordnung. Lassen Sie es sich schmecken.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und essen Sie nicht alles auf einmal.“

„Alles klar, Boerne, ich probier den Kuchen morgen. Danke nochmal, das ist echt nett.“ Thiel klang so ... gar nicht richtig nach Thiel.

„Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Ich ... wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht.“

„Danke, wünsch ich Ihnen auch.“

„Dankeschön.“ Nein! Das ging doch nicht! Sie konnten doch nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, als hätte Thiel nicht kurz zuvor noch laut geschluchzt. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen und Thiel alleine lassen. Das ging nicht. Nein, unter keinen Umständen würde er Thiel alleine lassen.  
„Gehen Sie denn gleich schlafen?“ Schlafkleidung trug Thiel zumindest noch nicht, er hatte die Jeans an, die seinen Hintern besonders gut zur Geltung brachte, und das T-Shirt mit dem Totenkopf, das er gestern schon auf der Arbeit getragen hatte. Wobei, vielleicht war es auch bloß ein ähnliches T-Shirt. Er kannte so ziemlich jedes einzelne von Thiels Kleidungsstücken, aber die T-Shirts mit den grausigen Motiven konnte er teilweise schwer auseinander halten.  
„Also, Ich meine nur, weil ... es schon recht spät ist.“

„Bald, guck' gerade noch 'nen ... Krimi fertig.“ 

„Ich verstehe.“ Er sparte es sich, Thiel darauf hinzuweisen, dass das kein Krim war, der da über den Bildschirm flimmerte, sondern irgendeine Naturdokumentation. „Herr Thiel, möchten Sie vielleicht ... darüber reden?“

„Worüber denn?“

„Darüber, weshalb Sie ...“ Erst wollte es ihm nicht so richtig über die Lippen gehen, aber ging es dann doch. „Warum haben Sie geweint, Thiel?“

Thiels rote Augen wurden größer. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich geweint habe?“

„Ich habe es gehört.“

„Sie ... haben es gehört?“

Er nickte. „Ja.“

„Sie haben es gehört, Boerne, ja?“

„Ja, Herr Thiel. Und wenn Sie möchten, dann ...“

„WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIGENTLICH EIN?“

„Bitte? Was meinen Sie?“

„FRAGEN SIE DOCH NICHT SO DOOF UND SCHEINHEILIG!“

„Herr Thiel, ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was ...“

„HAT ES IHNEN WENIGSTENS SPASS GEMACHT, MIR HEIMLICH BEIM HEULEN ZUZUHÖREN?“

„Thiel, was reden Sie denn da bloß? Ich habe Ihnen doch nicht heimlich zugehört!“

„Ach nein? Und warum haben Sie mich dann erst angesprochen, als ... als ich nicht mehr …“

„Thiel, ich ...“ 

„Hauen Sie ab, Boerne! LOS!“

„Herr Thiel, bitte lassen Sie mich doch wenigstens kurz erklären. Ich ...“

„ICH SCHEISSE AUF IHRE ERKLÄRUNG!“

„Ich wusste leider nicht sofort, wie genau ich mit dieser Situation umgehen soll, deshalb ...“

„Sparen Sie sich das! Sparen Sie sich Ihr dummes Geschwafel, gehen Sie und nehmen Sie ihren Scheißkuchen wieder mit, den können Sie selbst fressen!“ 

Oha. Es passierte äußerst selten, aber Thiel hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er war sprachlos. Auf so viele und solche extrem spitzen Stacheln war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.  
Aber er versuchte, die verletzenden Worte nicht persönlich zu nehmen und schluckte die aufkommende Wut runter, auch wenn ihm das zugegebenermaßen nicht allzu leicht fiel. Er war sicher, dass Thiel nur so heftig und wild um sich schlug, weil es ihm furchtbar schlecht ging und dass es jede andere Person jetzt genauso stark abbekommen hätte. Und nun?  
Weiter das Gespräch mit Thiel zu suchen, würde zu nichts führen, außer zu noch viel mehr Geschreie und Verletzungen. Davon hatte niemand was. Also griff er wortlos nach dem Kuchen, bevor Thiel noch womöglich auf die Idee kam, den vor Zorn auf den Boden zu schleudern.  
Ganz ohne was zu sagen, wollte er dann aber doch nicht gehen, das brachte er nicht übers Herz.  
„Herr Thiel, glauben Sie mir bitte ...“

„Verschwinden Sie einfach!“

„Gut.“ Nein, das brachte nichts. Er ging. 

Und dann stand er in Thiels Flur und ging doch noch nicht.  
„Es tut mir unglaublich leid, dass ich gezögert habe und nicht sofort zu Ihnen gekommen bin, als ich Sie ... gehört habe. Ich war für einen Moment überfordert mit der Situation, ja, das gebe ich hiermit zu!“ Eigentlich war er das immer noch.  
„Nun ja, wenn Sie mich brauchen, wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden.“ Seine freie Hand lag auf der Türklinke, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wartete er noch.

„Boerne?“

„Ja, Herr Thiel?“ Thiel hatte so furchtbar leise gesprochen, dass er halb die Befürchtung hatte, dass er sich dessen Stimme gerade nur eingebildet hatte.

„Mir tut es auch leid.“

„Das habe ich hiermit zur Kenntnis genommen, Entschuldigung angenommen.“

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Können Sie ... den Kuchen vielleicht doch hier lassen?“

„Natürlich, ist ja schließlich Ihr Kuchen.“ Ihm war eigentlich so gar nicht zum Schmunzeln zumute, trotzdem huschte kurz ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

In Thiels Wohnzimmer bot sich ihm wieder das gleiche Bild wie wenige Minuten zuvor. Thiel saß nach vorne gebeugt da, die Hände in seinem Gesicht vergraben. Der Fernseher lief nicht mehr.

Wortlos stellte er den Kuchen zurück auf den Tisch. 

„Bitte gehen Sie nicht.“ Thiel sah nicht auf.

„Sie möchten, dass ich noch bleibe?“

„Ja.“

„Sind Sie sich da sicher?“

Thiel hob den Kopf. „Bitte, Boerne.“

Natürlich blieb er. Etwas zögerlich nahm er neben Thiel Platz und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Vorsichtig berührte er Thiels Rücken und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen ein wenig auf und ab. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darf, aber ...“

„Dürfen Sie.“

„Gut.“ Er legte seinen Arm um Thiel und zog ihn ein Stück näher. „Thiel, Sie müssen nicht darüber reden, aber falls Ihnen danach ist, dann ...

„Sie fehlt mir so schrecklich.“ Thiel lehnte den Kopf gegen seinen Schulter.

„Ich weiß, Herr Thiel.“ Er hatte geahnt, dass Thiel wegen ihr geweint hatte. Sie war noch kein halbes Jahr tot. Und was war denn schon ein halbes Jahr? Beinahe gar nichts. Gefühlt hatte er erst gestern den Anruf erhalten.

„Ich bin ja durch die Arbeit und so meistens abgelenkt, aber manchmal da ... Heute habe ich zu ihrem Schreibtisch rüber geguckt. Und sie war nicht da.“ Thiel drückte sich noch etwas stärker gegen ihn. „Scheiße! Manchmal ist das Leben so verflucht beschissen und ungerecht!“

„Das ist es in der Tat leider manchmal.“

„Ja.“ Dann war Thiel offensichtlich erst einmal nicht mehr nach Reden zumute.

Und er fand das völlig in Ordnung und wollte Thiel nicht zum Weiterreden drängen. Er hielt ihn und wartete ab.

„Boerne?“

„Ja.“

„Es tut mir leid. Wegen vorhin. Das war voll daneben.“

„Mir tut es auch leid. Dass ich gezögert habe.“

„Das muss es nicht.“

„Tut es aber, Thiel!“ Das würde er sich selbst noch sehr lange übel nehmen, vielleicht für immer. 

„Jetzt sind Sie ja da.“

„Ja.“ 

„Danke nochmal für den Kuchen, Boerne.“

„Gern geschehen.“ 

„Heute kriege ich keinen Bissen mehr runter, aber morgen schneide ich mir ein großes Stück ab.“

„Lassen Sie es sich schmecken, es ist zwar nur ein einfacher Schokoladenkuchen, aber ich habe ihn mit sehr viel Liebe gebacken.“ Oh, was redete er denn da? „Herr Thiel, es ist schon ziemlich spät, vielleicht sollte ich doch mal so langsam ...“

„Bitte geh' nicht.“ 

Thiel hatte es doch glatt zum zweiten Mal heute geschafft, ihn kurzzeitig sprachlos zu machen. „Soll ich vielleicht ... über Nacht hier bleiben?“

„Bitte.“ Thiel legte eine Hand auf sein Knie, zog sie aber sofort wieder zurück. „'Tschuldigung.“

„Das war doch nicht schlimm.“ Sie guckten sich an. Allmählich ging ihm ein Licht auf. Und was für eins. In seinem Kopf schwamm alles. Er hob seine Hand. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darf.“

„Du darfst.“

Thiels Wange glühte ganz schön.

Thiel griff nach seiner Hand und führte sie an seinen Mund. „Weiß nicht, ob ich darf.“

„Du darfst.“

„Okay.“ Thiels Lippen berührten seinen Handrücken.


End file.
